onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Mills Mausoleum
The Mills Mausoleum, and the underground Heart Vault, is a Storybrooke location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the seventh episode of the first season. History Eighteen years later, Regina attempts to have more fulfillment in her life by adopting an infant son, whom she procures with Mr. Gold's help. She names the child Henry and researches his birth parents in an effort to find out if he inherited any genetic illnesses. To her shock, Regina receives faxed information about Henry's birth mother, who was found in the woods eighteen years ago. She recognizes the woman as the savior of the curse, and goes to angrily confront Mr. Gold for his trickery. However, he remembers nothing from his former life. In frustration, Regina takes Henry back to the adoption agency, but at the last moment, cannot part with the child she has grown to love as her own. She becomes fretful and anxious over the future, as the savior won't just take away the curse one day, but also Henry. To rid herself of these worries, she takes Henry with her to the vault in a crib. Regina lulls him to sleep with a bedtime story while she creates a potion and later drinks it to help herself forget the identity of her son's birth mother. In another ten years, the savior of the curse, Emma, arrives and stays in Storybrooke while Sheriff Graham begins regaining some of his memories in his former life as the Huntsman. He consults Henry's storybook for answers. Henry shows him a photo of the Evil Queen's vault where she keeps the Huntsman's heart. Graham intends to search for his heart there and persuades a skeptical Emma that he needs to follow a wolf to the vault. The wolf appears down the street and it leads them straight to the vault in the cemetery. After Emma kicks the door open, they find a coffin and urns, but no sign of his heart. Regina arrives and demands to know what they are doing. She explains the vault is her father's grave, and Graham admits to bringing Emma, but refuses to justify why he came. Regina offers to escort him home, but he stiffly rejects her offer. When she tries to change his mind, but Graham breaks things off between them for good. She blames Emma, who scoffs and declares the issue is Regina, not her. Emma points out both Henry and Graham are miserable, and vents that the madam mayor should think about why people are running away from her. Worked up, Regina punches her and Emma fights back. Graham pulls them apart as he and Emma leave together for the sheriff department. Recognizing that Graham is no longer her pawn, Regina goes into the vault and pushes aside her father's tomb to reveal a set of stairs leading down. She heads into the room to take out Graham's heart from a box. Concurrently, at the sheriff department, Graham tends to Emma's wounds from her earlier fight with Regina. They share a kiss, to which he receives a flood of all his memories as the Huntsman. He thanks her for helping him remember. Before she can ask what he means, he falls to the ground in extreme pain, due to Regina crushing his heart. When she pulverizes it to ash, Graham dies. On a quest to rid herself of Emma, Regina calls on Jefferson to make his hat open a portal so she may retrieve something that will be of use to the cause. She takes him down into a cellar; saying that the only remaining magic is contained in the things that she brought from the Enchanted Forest. She places some of her items into the hat, but nothing happens. Regrettably, Regina parts with a sentimental ring and puts it in the hat. Fortunately, it starts to work, but it does not open a portal. Jefferson says that, although they cannot travel to the Enchanted Forest, he is able to bring a small object back for her. She guides the hat's magic to the right time and place to repossess a apple Snow White was once poisoned with. Though she bakes it into an apple turnover as a parting gift for Emma, who has decided to leave town for Henry's best interests, it is not the savior who eventually ingests it. As the price of magic, Henry takes a bite of it to prove to Emma the curse is real, and falls into a coma. }} Regina begins therapy sessions with Archie to help her overcome the need for magic. During one session, Dr. Whale storms in demanding for her to send him back to his old world. She insists it's not possible, and Dr. Whale leaves in an angry huff. To get back at her, he breaks into the vault and steals an enchanted heart to operate and bring back to life Regina's deceased fiancé Daniel in the hospital. Meanwhile, Regina admits to Archie that she is unable to let go of Daniel, even though he is dead, and preserved his body in the hopes he can be revived one day. Archie gently remarks that she must let go of the past in order to move forward, but Regina is unwilling. After abruptly cutting the conversation short, she drives home in the rain; seemingly witnessing a hallucination of Daniel. Unsure, she goes to the vault and discovers Daniel's preserved body is gone. In a confrontation with Dr. Whale, she finds him with a ripped off arm, as the resurrection of Daniel was successful, but the man is now a rampaging monster. Ultimately, Regina is forced to make Daniel disappear for good because he is too dangerous. After Cora arrives to Storybrooke, she turns the townspeople against Regina by framing her for the murder of Archie. This causes Regina, in a broken state, to retreat to the vault. Cora disguises herself as Henry and goes into the vault to trick Regina into believing her son has come looking for her. Regina lets him in and insists she had nothing to do with Archie's death. Surprisingly, he believes her, but it's too good to be true, as the mask of Henry melts off to reveal Cora. Her mother is genuinely sorry for forcing Regina, in the past, to marry against her will. Regina is too upset at the fact Cora made everyone believe she killed Archie. Cora wants to make it up to her daughter, so both of them go into town to explain to the townspeople that Regina did not kill Archie. On the way there, Cora convinces Regina that even clearing up the misunderstanding won't bring Henry to her as she'll still have David, Emma and Mary Margaret to deal with. The two team up to take Henry back by force. When she left the Enchanted Forest, Cora took her heart and her heart vault with her on Hook's ship. After she teamed up with her mother, Regina had them uploaded and placed within her own heart vault.Jane Espenson on the Season Two exclusive Blu-Ray Audio Commentary for "The Miller's Daughter" Cora is quickly becoming a force to be reckoned with, and Mary Margaret is tired of playing it fair. She believes Cora must die or else no one will be safe, and is pushed into action when a dying Mr. Gold gives her an candle with the power to take away the life of one and give back life to another. Mr. Gold instructs how to perform the spell if she wishes to go through with it. First, she must find Cora's heart, and hold the lighted candle over it while saying the intended victim's name. Then, the heart must be placed back into Cora's chest for the spell to work. During the ensuing fight between Cora and Regina against David, Emma and Neal in the pawnshop, Mary Margaret sneaks away to the vault. She casts a curse with the candle on the woman's heart. On her way out, she puts the heart back in the box to carry away, but is stopped by Regina, who is upset at her intrusion in the vault. Mary Margaret tells Regina to take the heart, and place it in Cora's chest so her mother can truly love her; thus creating a family of love Henry will want to be part of. Regina accepts the heart, and leaves the vault with the intention of putting it in her mother's chest. Immediately after, Mary Margaret regrets her actions, but doesn't make it back in time to prevent Cora's death. While Regina is mourning the loss of Cora, Mr. Gold makes an unanticipated arrival to pay his respects. He reveals to Regina that Cora will always have a place in his heart. Regina plans on killing Mary Margaret, and getting Henry's affections, too, out of revenge for the death of her mother, despite that Mr. Gold insists that holding onto vengeance will lead her down the same path as Cora. As she rummages through her mother's belongings, Regina finds a spell scroll for the curse of the empty-hearted, which will bring the demise of Mary Margaret and give her Henry's love. After she is gone, Mr. Gold and David search the premises. Mr. Gold keenly observes several particular ingredients are missing from the vault, and catches on to what curse Regina is going to set into motion. As a key ingredient for the spell, Regina will need the heart of the person she hates most--Mary Margaret. Regina's hatred for her is deep, but her love for Henry far more profound, to the point she later burns the spell scroll to placate him. Following a journey to rescue Henry from the grip of Peter Pan in Neverland, they fly home on a ship. However, Pan secretly switched bodies with Henry. Once in Storybrooke, he sets his shadow free to kill another town resident and cause Regina to fear for her son's safety again. To protect him, she takes him to the vault. Pan slyly knocks her out with a powder and then runs off with the Dark Curse scroll with intentions of enacting it. David, Emma, Mary Margaret and Mr. Gold later awaken Regina and tell her the truth about Pan. Regina is extremely upset as she truly wanted to believe her son still needed her. Out of the shadows, Henry, in Pan's body, acknowledges he still does need her and they reconcile with a hug. However, everyone notices the missing Dark Curse scroll too late. }} Emma, hoping to gain a magical upper-hand against Zelena, agrees to be trained under Regina's instruction. They meet up in the vault where Regina firstly questions who is watching over Henry in Emma's absence. The madam mayor is displeased to hear Hook is babysitting as she thinks of him as a bad, violent influence. Emma defends her pirate friend since Henry is fond of him, though Regina hints Hook obviously is still head-over-heels for the blonde even though she doesn't feel the same. To begin the magic lesson, Regina opens a page from a spell book, but Emma is shocked the words are in an entirely different language. Emma suggests being taught methods Rumplestiltskin used, however, Regina herself can only recall her former instructor as being very pushy and borderline cruel. Nonetheless, this gives Regina the idea to put Emma into a life-or-death situation to force her into using magic. }} When Marian is afflicted with a freezing spell due to the Snow Queen's magic, Regina halts the process by taking out her heart and storing it for safekeeping. As Henry and his mother spend time in the vault looking for a magical cure, he talks about his suspicion that Robin Hood still loves Regina. Elaborating further, he recalls Robin Hood previously attempted true love's kiss on Marian, which had no effect. Though Henry believes it's good news, proving Regina hasn't lost Robin Hood's love, she reasons that he's too young to understand the situation. She continues to research spell books when Henry approaches her with a plan for "Operation Mongoose"; their mission to find the storybook's Author so the person can rewrite Regina's fairytale ending. Henry proposes that he goes undercover at the pawnshop since it's likely Mr. Gold knows the book Author. Emma, finding a photograph taken by Sidney depicting herself and the Snow Queen arguing, goes to Regina for answers. She proves to know nothing about it or Sidney's whereabouts due to being busy working on a cure for Marian. Emma offers to lend magic in her cause; affirming allegiance to Regina, but the latter clarifies that the blonde has never been on her side. After Emma leaves, Regina beckons Sidney from his mirror and asks if he found the Snow Queen yet. Sidney states he hasn't, so she pushes him to do so. While awaiting news, Regina longingly stares at a photograph of herself and Robin Hood. Sidney reappears, reporting that he has found the Snow Queen's lair, but wants Regina to revert him to human first. She informs him that that'll be decided on whether his information is worth it. Sidney tries to force Regina's hand by withholding knowledge, but she threatens to lock him up at the psychiatric ward after he is changed back. Abandoning his tactics, Sidney willingly gives her directions to the lair, but he deliberately leads her into the Snow Queen's trap. After discovering Sidney's betrayal and defeating a monster with Emma's help, they have a short battle with the Snow Queen. Regina, believing Emma is assuaging guilt for bringing back Marian, refuses to be won over by her. She then disappears to her vault where Emma approaches again. Emma explains she isn't trying to lessen her own guilt, but wants to be friends with Regina. She vows to continue attempts of getting through to Regina even if the latter wants to kill her. As Emma walks away, Regina admits she doesn't want to kill her. Flipping through the storybook, Regina looks at various illustrations featuring other people's happy endings. Despite previously telling Robin Hood the only known way to cure Marian is with true love's kiss and that he must fall in love with his wife again, he finds his way to Regina once more. He is unable to let her go, but Regina makes it clear they absolutely cannot be in each other's lives. She then leaves the vault so he can work out his indecisiveness. Later, she returns and stares fixedly at an storybook image of herself facing execution after Snow White and Prince Charming took back the kingdom from her. When Robin Hood walks in, Regina keeps her gaze on the photo, but she looks up as he talks about having lived his life by a code of honor. However, Robin Hood proclaims he won't today, and then sweeps her into a passionate kiss, which she gladly reciprocates. Since spending the night together, Regina regrets her actions as Robin Hood is still a married man. She is certain, even if Marian didn't exist, their relationship wouldn't last. To further elaborate why they can't have a future, Regina shows and explains the workings of the storybook. On one page, Robin Hood sees an image of the past, in which a young Regina chose not to meet him when given the chance. She insists they cannot be physically intimate again, but Robin Hood humorously suggests if they don't leave the vault, it'll still count as their first time. Following another tryst, Regina leaves in a rush towards the apartment after receiving a call about Henry sustaining an injury from Emma, whose powers are out of control. Secretly, Robin Hood steals the storybook with his own plan of researching for a way to prove the past isn't set in stone as his lover believes. With Ingrid's curse seconds away from being enacted, Regina hurries into the vault room and magically barricades herself inside. Under the curse, Regina does not recall locking herself in the vault. When her attempts to exit fail, she assumes the barrier keeping her in must be Emma's doing. Going down the staircase, Regina sees her own reflection. Not liking her current clothes, she poofs into more Queenly attire. While looking up spells to cast on Emma, she senses the savior herself is nearby. Accompanied by Elsa, Emma enters and reveals she brought Marian from the past on purpose to prove Regina could never have a happy ending. In truth, they deliberately provoke Regina to incite her hatred, which they need to counter Ingrid's love so the ribbons on their wrists can be destroyed. In a rage, Regina hurls fire magic at them, but it burns up the ribbons instead. Having gotten what they came for, Emma throws Regina backwards into the wall. As the two take off from the vault, Regina angrily yells after Emma. Hellbent on getting even, she later stalks out in search of the pair. Once Ingrid sacrifices her life to stop the curse, Marian is also unfrozen, and at some point, she is moved onto a bed in the vault. There, Regina restores the heart to Marian, who regains consciousness and jumps up to hug Robin Hood. With the arrival of Cruella and Ursula as well as Maleficent's revival, Regina infiltrates their inner circle by pretending to be a villain. After gaining their trust, the foursome spend the night drinking heavily and damaging public property. At some point, they return to vault to continue drinking, and the next morning, a hung over Regina begins removing various alcohol beverages from the floor. Maleficent visits, offering her aspirin, as she needs Regina to be coherent for their next mission. She lets her in on a plan to find the Author and rewrite their stories so the villains win and the heroes lose. To do this, Regina must steal something for them. Suspecting Regina is secretly helping the heroes, after she gives the villains a fake copy of the door illustration, Mr. Gold orders Maleficent to put her to sleep. After Regina is unconscious, she is taken to the vault, where Mr. Gold intends to make her do his bidding. Longing for knowledge about her lost child's fate, Maleficent pressures Mr. Gold into helping her. Knowing that the truth may make her pain worse, he gives her one last chance to back out of it. Since she adamantly wants to know, Mr. Gold uses Maleficent's baby rattle to show her child being adopted thirty years ago. While Regina is still unconscious, Mr. Gold shackles her with magic-restricting binds. Upon her awakening, he removes them, allowing her to make a phone call to Robin. After much anticipation, Regina ends up speaking to Marian, who reveals herself to be Zelena this whole time. Zelena casually explains how she's been playing the dutiful wife to Robin, and she ends the call after excusing herself to prepare dinner for her husband. Realizing Mr. Gold has known about this, Regina confronts him, as he threatens to make Zelena kill Robin unless she makes Emma turn dark. Regina, recalling how he once turned her into a monster, refuses to do the same to Emma. He pointedly asks if that is her final choice, to which Regina looks back at him in silence. Following a trip out of town, Regina returns with not only Robin, but an apparently pregnant Zelena, too. After locking her sister in a cell, she takes the Author's quill from Mr. Gold and brings the Author, Isaac, to her vault. There, Isaac tells her about the quill ink, which will only work if infused with the savior's darkness. He goes on to sympathize with her desire for a happy ending; recalling that she often suffered the most out of all the characters he has written. When she shows him the image of herself and Robin, Isaac recognizes it as some experimental writing he did for a book that was never completed. He believes a greater force caused Robin to find the image, and agrees to write her whatever she desires as long as she can get the ink. Having realized the darkness meant for Emma is now inside Lily, Regina boasts that she knows exactly how to get it. }} Gathered in the vault, Regina, David, Mary Margaret and Hook await Arthur, whom they need to cast the crimson crown into a prepared spell brew, as the toadstool can only be harnessed by someone chosen by Merlin. Arthur, however, suggests that if the spell works, Merlin would likely speak to him if no one else is present. Once everyone leaves to give Arthur privacy, he tosses the crimson crown into the fire beneath the cauldron, sabotaging the plan. After walking outside, where the others are waiting, he announces that the spell failed. Later, the heroes return into the vault, attempting to figure out what went wrong with the spell. When David spots the charred crimson crown in the burnt out fire, the group conclude Arthur has been working against them. In a backup plan, Henry is called in to perform the spell because he was chosen by Merlin to be the Author. Regina is concerned he is not up for the task since learning about what Emma did to Violet, but Henry asserts that the person who did that wasn't his mom, though he's willing to do anything to get the old Emma back. Soon after the toadstool is added to the cauldron, the spell takes effect, but instead of direct communication with Merlin, they receive a prerecorded message from him. He warns that their only chance at defeating the Dark One is to find Nimue. Once Hook begins his plot to trade living souls to return former Dark Ones to life, at the vault, Henry, Emma and the heroes sift through books of spells in the vault, looking for a way to remove the mark of Charon. Mary Margaret states that she doesn't want her last moments this way, to which Henry and David agree, and they decide to have spend their last hours at Granny's as a family. Before leaving for the diner with David, Henry and baby Neal, Mary Margaret invites Emma to join them there. When Regina arrives, Emma tells her about her plan to destroy the darkness for good so her family's souls won't have to go to the Underworld. Emma explains that after she absorbs all the darkness into herself, she wants Regina to kill her with Excalibur, in order to extinguish the darkness. Regina reluctantly agrees to help, and she and Emma depart for Mr. Gold's shop to retrieve the sword. With Mr. Hyde on the loose, Regina seals her vault with blood magic to keep him out. Snow comes to tell her that Dr. Jekyll has finished making a taser to immobilize Hyde, and she also asks how Regina has been since ripping away her darker half. Regina admits she feels irritated by Zelena, who lost a gift Roland wanted her to have. Snow thinks there is something deeper bothering her, and that whatever it is, she needs to talk to Zelena about it. Regina half-heartedly agrees, but decides they need to take care of Hyde first. Accompanied by Zelena, the Evil Queen walks to the vault, hoping to get spell ingredients to enact a barrier at the town line. Zelena is reluctant to let her go in, but the Queen sidesteps her in order to bypass the blood magic seal. The Queen reassures Zelena that she is not out to hurt Regina, but to show her that she can't run from who she truly is. When Zelena asks what she gets out of it, the Queen states that she'll have a sister who appreciates her. The Queen then teleports out and leaves Zelena to contemplate her words. Later, Regina accuses Zelena of breaking the blood magic seal to steal her ingredients. Zelena denies any wrongdoing, but fakes ignorance about who is the actual culprit. After having difficulty finding Aladdin, Regina goes to her vault to make a different kind of locator spell to track him, by linking his and Emma's magic. Emma drops by just as Regina is finishing the potion, which she drinks in order to sense where Aladdin is. Before going to find a sapling needed to destroy the Queen, Regina removes all blood magic seals on her vault, where she intends to imprison the Queen after her capture. When Mother Superior locates the sapling in Storybrooke, Regina goes with Snow and David to retrieve it, while Emma and Hook clear out any dangerous items from the vault. During this, Emma's hand tremor is triggered because of her fears of what will happen if their mission to stop the Queen fails. Hook calms her down by revisiting the storybook tale of Snow White and Prince Charming, and how she was born from true love, the most powerful magic that enables her to do anything. Hoping to somehow remove Snow and David's shared sleeping curse, Regina goes to her vault and tries to work something out. Emma reports that she tried tracking down the Dragon since he once helped cure August, and she hoped he could do the same for her parents, but she's not been able to find him. Regina deducts they can't defeat the Queen, but they can trap her within a mirror. Henry offers himself as bait to lure out the Queen, and explains he needs a distraction from Violet, whom he believes no longer likes him. After discovering the Queen is pretending to be Regina and has trapped his moms in the mirror, Henry goes to the vault mirror and attempts to initiate contact with them. The Queen catches him there, and talks to him about how he used to be a frightened child, but she toughened him up because she wanted him to be strong. Wanting him to continue down this path, she reveals Emma and Regina are trapped in the mirror world with the Dragon, and that she has the Dragon's heart. The Queen forces the man to shift into his dragon form, and as Emma and Regina attempt to defend themselves from the beast, she encourages Henry to use the hammer of Hephaestus, telling him to smash the Dragon's heart, if he wishes to save his family. Instead, Henry shatters the mirror as the Dragon's fire breath hits the other side of the mirror, allowing Emma and Regina to return home. The Queen expresses disgust at Regina for making Henry soft, while Henry proclaims having his family with him has given him strength and that she, despite her scheme to force him to her side, will always be alone. Hook arrives to threaten the Queen into retreating, which she does, after insisting she only wants what is best for Henry. After Emma finds the sword from her vision, she, Hook and Regina make their way to the vault, where they hope to learn more about the weapon. On their way there, they run into the Queen at Robin's grave. Managing to stop Robin from killing Keith, Regina leads him to her vault to talk about his darker tendencies. Robin is incredulous at her hypocrisy since she previously admitted to him that she had done a lot of horrible things as well. When he questions her about the things in her vault, Regina owns up to still keeping the hearts of her enemies and agrees she has no right to judge him. She then reveals to him that the other Robin had children, with her sister as the mother of one of them. Robin wonders if she allowed him to come to Storybrooke just to drop him in on this mess, but Regina insists she wanted him to have a fresh start and that perhaps she could be part of it too if he gave her a chance. He tests this out by kissing her, with neither of them feeling anything from it. Later, Robin returns to the vault to steal a box that Regina specifically told him not to touch, with plans of using the box's contents to break the town's barrier so he can leave Storybrooke. Later on, Regina realizes the box is missing and that Robin must have taken it. Sometime after hearing Robin's reasons for wanting to leave and agreeing to help him, she is visited by Zelena in the vault. Zelena returns the serpent Evil Queen and apologizes to Regina for going behind her back by aiding Robin. This time, however, Regina owns up to the situation being entirely her fault because of her bad decisions in choosing to rip away her darker self and bringing Robin to Storybrooke. She realizes that separating her darkness doesn't erase the weight of her past as the Evil Queen, and then goes to remove the cover on the cage, only to see it is empty and the serpent Queen has since escaped. In her vault, Regina is working on a concotion in a pot to break the sleeping curse on Snow and David, but nothing happens. She laments about how easy it is to cast such a curse but breaking it is proving to be difficult, and then lists all the other things she managed to undo in the wake of the Queen's departure, such as removing the town barrier, freeing the Dragon from the mirror realm and even uncaging Dr. Dolittle. When Henry offers to help his mother with anything she needs, Regina asks him to get some ingredients from Emma's shed. Henry begins writing down the ingredient names, starting with tongue of newt, before his Author powers take over, causing him to fervently scribble symbols on paper and then passing out. After Henry wakes up, Regina checks up on him and considers that they need to pay Isaac a visit to find out what is going on. Hoping to find the other half of a wand that can banish the Black Fairy, Regina returns to her vault to work on a locator spell, however, she leaves for the pawnshop upon noticing she needs more of some of the spell ingredients. With some encouragement from Zelena, who inspires her sister to think of a way to stop the Black Fairy's curse, Regina realizes they can isolate the time freezing component in the curse as a way to stop the curse itself from happening. Regina later shows the potion to Snow and David in the vault, where Mr. Gold steals the bottled concotion and uses it to paralyze them. }} List of Visitors *Cora † *David Nolan *Dr. Whale *Elsa *Emma Swan *Evil Queen (Serum) *Guinevere *Henry Mills *Hook *Sheriff Graham † *Isaac Heller *Jefferson *King Arthur † *Maid Marian † *Maleficent *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Mr. Gold *Peter Pan † *Prince Neal *Robin Hood † *Robin of Locksley (Wish Realm) *Sidney Glass *Zelena Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *Mills Mausoleum is located in the Storybrooke Graveyard. *There are lots of rooms inside the mausoleum. **When going downstairs and heading straight, there is a room closed with yellow curtains where her heart vault is.File:107Steps.png File:107ToTheVault.png **When going downstairs and turning left, there is the room where Regina has a couple of magical items, some chests and her mirror from her palace (note that a lot of props were not there until "The Miller's Daughter"). It is also the place where most of the Mills Mausoleum scenes take place.File:121GiveItToMe.png File:216InTheVault.png File:216OpensCorasVault.png File:404ChangeHisStory.png File:407StayAway.png File:414VersionOfMagic.png **When going downstairs and turning right, there seems to be just a wall with a mirror on it. ***But there is a room behind that mirror (note that the mirror was not there until "In the Name of the Brother"). This secret room contains mirrors, dresses and jewelry from her time as the Evil Queen.File:404PowerfulEnough.png File:212ReginaHearsHenry.png File:212Hello.png ***The other room's way is when turning left from the wall. The room is closed with a white door. It contains Regina's deceased lover Daniel Colter's body.File:205DanielGone.png *The insignia on the vault shows interlocking deer antlers,File:107SymbolFamiliar.png a reference to the stag heart which the Evil Queen received from the Huntsman. *The boxes containing hearts are arranged in twelve rows and nine columns. When the two numbers are multiplied, the sum is one-hundred and eight, which is also Regina's house number in Storybrooke. *The ceiling of Regina's father's tomb says "QU''obscuredSSE VIDERIS".File:310Stairs.png File:310Stairs2.png "Quam esse videris" is Latin, and roughly translates as "how to be seen".https://translate.google.com/#auto/en/quam%20esse%20videris ''Esse quam videri is a Latin phrase meaning "To be, rather than to seem (to be)", which has been used as a motto by a number of different groups. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *Several establishing shots of the Heart Vault, are recycled from previous episodes: **In "Welcome to Storybrooke",File:217HeartVault.png there is an establishing shot focusing on the side of the building, which has since been reused in many episodes, including "The Jolly Roger",File:317HeartVault.png "A Tale of Two Sisters",File:401HeartVault.png "Heroes and Villains",File:411HeartVault.png "Mother"File:420HaveThisStraight.png and "I'll Be Your Mirror". In "A Tale of Two Sisters", the Snow Monster is digitally added to the shot as it stomps through the graveyard. In "Street Rats", a close-up version of the shot is featured.File:605MillsMausoleum.png **In "The New Neverland", there is a wide shot of the vault.File:310KeepMyMagic.png A wider version of this shot, with a different color hue, is used for an establishing shot in "Kansas".File:320HeartVault.png ***The previous episode, "Save Henry", contains a close-up of the vault that seems to have been filmed on the same day. The vault is shown from a slightly different angle, but the moss and leaves over the entrance and on the roof, are identical.File:309HeartVault.png **An establishing shot from "Shattered Sight",File:410HeartVault.png is reused in "Best Laid Plans", but with a slightly darker color hue.File:416HeartVault.png *This location is referred to as Regina's Mausoleum in episode scripts. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The mirror that Regina traps Sidney inFile:401Nooo!Nooo!.png is the same mirror that he first appeared in, in "The Thing You Love Most".File:102AwfullyBigThreat.png The same mirror can be seen inside her secret room in "In the Name of the Brother".File:212ReginaHearsHenry.png In "I'll Be Your Mirror", Regina finds the World Behind the Mirror version of the mirror in Sidney's former nest.File:608HenryFindsMirror.png **In "Her Handsome Hero", a cracked version of the mirror appears in the Underbrooke Mills Mausoleum.File:517InMyDream.png *In "Hat Trick", the door to the Wonderland VaultFile:117UnlocksDoor.png is the same as the door to Regina's Heart Vault,File:107ReginaEntersCrypt.png but painted in a different color, and an intricate lock instead of door handles. The inside of the door has the same color as the door to Regina's vault, and the same door handles.File:117DoorOpens.png **In "To Catch a Thief", the door, the bricks, the steps, the columns and beam across the columnsFile:W112VaultDoor.png are the same as Regina's vault,File:205HeartVault.png indicating that building material from Regina's vault was re-used to build Cora's vault. Set Dressing *The wallpaper in Regina's secret hideoutFile:212Hello.png is Etching Damask ET30300 wallpaper from Anderson Prints.http://www.andersonprints.com/groupView.htm?item=ET30303&group=5963 *There is a Coral Bowl 14" fruitbowl from Maison Bertet (no longer available)''https://www.facebook.com/maisonbertet/posts/380747132018722 http://maisonbertet.com/coral-bowl.html in Regina's secret hideout.File:212GetThrough.png **Regina has the same fruitbowl in the mayor's office.File:102InTherapy.png **This bowl is also featured prominently at the Vampire Authority meeting table in the fifth season of the television drama series ''True Blood. |-|Goofs= Goofs *The location of the Heart Vault, changes throughout the series. For example, in "The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter",File:107WolfWalksAway2.png "The New Neverland" and "Kansas", there is a slope on the left hand side of the building, but in "The Queen Is Dead",File:215RemainsUntouched.png a different shot from "Kansas",File:320GreenSmoke2.png "The Apprentice"File:404EyeOfNewt.png and "Shattered Sight", this terrain is flat. The trees around the vault, also differ between these episodes. *The headstones around the vault, change dramatically throughout the series.File:107WolfWalksAway2.png File:215RemainsUntouched.png File:217HeartVault.png File:320HeartVault.png File:320GreenSmoke2.png File:416HeartVault.png In addition, sometimes there is a statue on the right hand side of the vault,File:107DoingHere.png File:216YouOkay.png File:217HeartVault.png File:320GreenSmoke2.png File:404EyeOfNewt.png sometimes there is a statue on both sides of the vault,File:205HeartVault.png File:410HeartVault.png and other times, there are no statues there whatsoever. |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *Although the outdoor scenes are filmed on location,Ian Goldberg and Andrew Chambliss on the DVD and Blu-ray Audio Commentary for "Welcome to Storybrooke" the inside of Regina's vault is a movie set built at The Bridge Studios in Burnaby,http://efnewsservice.tumblr.com/post/158817791472/reginas-vault-bridge-studio-set-tour-x https://www.flickr.com/photos/110865913@N05/sets/72157665994749185/page2 where Once Upon a Time films. *The exterior of the vault is a portable set that can be put together or dismantled when needed.https://www.flickr.com/photos/110865913@N05/sets/72157640022339513 Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }} Category:Enchanted Forest Locations Category:Storybrooke Locations Category:Once Upon a Time Locations